


Монстры

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark, Dystopia, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Serial: s078 Genesis of the Daleks, Thal-Kaled War, The Banality of Evil, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Война каледов с талами в разгаре. В руки командующего службы безопасности Найдера попадает один весьма необычный человек... и человек ли вообще?





	Монстры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам внутрикомандной заявки «Найдер/Рекс Мэтисон. "У всех нас есть безграничный запас ужаса"». Таймлайн серии «Происхождение далеков».
> 
> В серии «Происхождение далеков» Даврос и его доверенный помощник Найдер под угрозой внутреннего расследования со стороны руководства каледов отдают талам секрет спецсостава, который может разрушить металл каледского купола, после чего те сбрасывают на купол нейтронную бомбу. Далеки Давроса тем временем пробираются в купол талов и устраивают там тотальный экстерминатус. Все для фронта, все для победы.

Желтобрюхое небо медленно ползло над куполом, цепляясь за верхушку, вот-вот снесет. Катилось тяжелыми волнами, всей своей многотонной тушей укладываясь на землю, давило, царапало и ненавидело.

Земля отвечала небу взаимностью.

Вдалеке грохнул взрыв, стена за спиной беззвучно затряслась. Песок потек с бруствера, укладываясь мягкими холмиками у ног мертвецов.

— Где вы его нашли? — спросил Найдер. Противогаз он так и не надел; тот болтался в руках у безмозглого, как и все солдафоны, и до отвращения услужливого сержанта. Если начнется атака, мелькнула мысль, они успеют отступить в купол, дверь за спиной, а без очков он и руки своей не разглядит.

— Да прямо здесь, коммандер. У этого входа.

— Просто пришел и постучал в дверь?

— Так точно, коммандер, пришел и постучал.

Сержант или не уловил сарказма, или сам издевается; второе слишком маловероятно, но эту возможность стоило учесть. Найдер повернул голову, окидывая сержанта скучающим взглядом. Тот немедленно затараторил, глотая слова:

— Мы глазам своим… не поверили. Подумать только, мутант сам к нам заявился! Черный, как сапог, глаза лупатые. А рубашка белая, чистая даже. Не иначе с кого-то из гражданских снял. Мы тогда…

— Это несущественно, — прервал его монолог Найдер. Солдаты могли часами болтать о всякой ерунде. Полезно ли это было для безопасности? И да, и нет. Главное — суметь выкристаллизовать из ерунды истину, увидеть в ней верный смысл. И не дать это сделать другим. — Свободны, сержант.

— Слушаюсь, коммандер.

Он щелкнул каблуками и отсалютовал, но уходить не стал. Дверь за спиной не заскрипела, не хлопнула. С линии фронта потянулся вонючий туман, лег пластами, превращая развалины в грязновато-желтое марево.

— А того мутанта… ну… убили ведь? — спросил сержант.

Найдер обернулся. Туман уже начинал есть глаза, и весь этот разговор был совершенно лишним. Лишним, собственно, было и его собственное любопытство. Не стоило вызывать сюда этого сержанта, не стоило вообще поднимать разговор. Ошибка мешалась камешком в сапоге. И все же необходимо принять во внимание, что сержант Нор помнит о существовании мутанта и по какой-то странной причине заинтересован в информации о нем. Такие вещи всегда нужно брать в расчет.

— Передали научному подразделению.

Сержант поскучнел, кивнул.

— Боеприпасы нужно экономить, знаю, я…

— Достаточно, сержант. Идите, займитесь своими обязанностями, пока они у вас еще есть, — перебил его Найдер.

Этот намек, совершенно неприкрытый, сержант наконец понял и, торопливо щелкнув каблуками, сбежал. Оставшись в одиночестве, Найдер снял очки и вытер слезящиеся глаза. Ржавые щупальца тумана подбирались все ближе, и стоило вернуться в купол, чтобы не повторить в конце концов судьбу какого-нибудь мутанта, но Найдер медленно вытащил из кармана платок и начал протирать стекла.

Разумеется, они его убили. Только вот никто — или почти никто — не знает, что убивали его несколько раз.

***

Первый раз конвоиры пристрелили мутанта при попытке к бегству. Обычный, рядовой случай, Найдеру бы не доложили о таком, и поэтому, когда юный и непозволительно взъерошенный адъютант, отсалютовав, торопливо пробормотал донесение, Найдер встревожился.

Такие ситуации случаются не просто так. Это не обычная халатность.

— Продолжайте.

Адъютант собрался с силами, попытался изобразить бесстрастность. Но он был слишком взволнован, лицо застыло в маске неприкрытого восторга, смешанного с любопытством.

— Мутант ожил, коммандер.

Найдер встал. По спине, под плотно прилегающим кителем, струйками потек холод. Вот. Вот оно. Что-то важное. Чрезвычайно и немыслимо. Если, конечно, это не ложь.

— Как интересно.

— На его теле не осталось следов раны. Она полностью затянулась!

И подробности. Ложь часто ими обрастает, но воскресший мутант, затянувшаяся рана и то, что ему все-таки об этом доложили…

— Где его держат? — спросил Найдер.

— Мы поместили мутанта в камеру на уровне С, в бывшем экспериментальном блоке. Я рассудил, — понизив голос, добавил адъютант, — что не стоит об этом распространяться раньше времени.

Предусмотрительность, и какая похвальная. Надо же.

— Необходимо взглянуть на него, — сказал Найдер.

Адъютант щелкнул каблуками, выпрямляясь.

— Я проведу вас в камеру, коммандер!

Молодой, амбициозный, умный. Но неопытный. И наивный. Такие долго не живут. Всегда находится хищник, который избавляет биоценоз от конкурента. Расчищает жизненное пространство. И это нормально.

— И вызовите туда всех, кто участвовал в задержании этого мутанта. Всех, кто знает о его… способности.

— Разумеется, коммандер, — просиял адъютант. — Я понял вашу мысль.

Найдер даже подумал, не улыбнуться ли, но не стал. Это могло навести на подозрения. Потом, если останется время и желание.

***

В камере их ожидали — четверо, если не считать самого мутанта. Солдаты, ни одного офицера. Что ж, идеально. Найдер благоразумно остался стоять у дверей. Адъютант остановился рядом, заложил руки за спину. Солдаты отсалютовали. Подбитый глаз, разорванный китель, кровь на ткани, вспухшее ухо, разбитая губа. Баланс сил явно склонялся в пользу мутанта.

А тот сидел на полу, скрестив ноги. Его запястья были скованы за спиной: значит, он сопротивлялся настолько хорошо, что его застрелили даже в наручниках. Или надели наручники потом, когда он ожил — не побоялись. Беспокоились больше о том, что мутант сбежит, потому что он мог. Замечательно.

— Еще один пожаловал, надо же, — громко проговорил мутант и сплюнул на пол. — Мразь. Скотина. В форму они вырядились. Сраное… — Следующее слово выбивалось из ровного ряда, как будто мутант произнес его на чужом наречии. И голос странный. Хотя это как раз нормально. — Если это будущее такое, то я, мать вашу, знаете где это будущее видел?..

На фоне белой, цвета свежевычищенного халата ученого, рубашки кожа мутанта казалась угольно-черной. Без всяких сомнений, он не тал. Волосы, еще темнее кожи — хотя куда уж дальше! — очень короткие и густые, как шерсть, лежали на голове аккуратной шапочкой. На рубашке расплылось кровавое пятно странной, причудливой формы, напоминавшее простейший микроорганизм. В его центре чернело ядро: след от пули.

— Вторая попала в голову, — сказал догадливый адъютант. — Так мы и поняли, что он… восстанавливается, коммандер.

— Кто-нибудь уже оповещен о событии? — спросил Найдер.

— Никак нет, коммандер. Мы ждали вашего решения.

— Коммандер, — выразительно повторил мутант. — Дерьмо армейское. Поганая, параноидальная, безмозглая военщина.

Один из солдат пнул его в бок. Мутант рассмеялся и снова сплюнул, явно метя в сапог, но промахнулся, оставив на полу еще одно пятно кровавой слюны. Мутант точно знал, чем можно оскорбить военного. Найдер сам бы мог такое сказать, но, наверное, не в плену. Это нерационально — злить своих тюремщиков. Проигрышная стратегия.

— Отставить, — приказал Найдер. Стратегия, да. Стратегия в подобном случае необходима, как противогаз во время газовой атаки. Но сейчас для ее реализации нужно применить тактику — решение кратковременное, спонтанное, которое, вероятно, потребует дополнительных действий потом, когда все закончится.

— Нет, ты не армейское дерьмо, я таких, как ты, много повидал, — продолжал мутант, глядя на Найдера в упор кровавыми и навыкате, словно у животного, глазами. — Ты дерьмо из безопасности. Сраный карьерист. Холодная голова, чистые руки, блядь. И что ты со мной сделаешь? Ничего ведь не сделаешь, так? Слабо тебе. Побежишь к начальству, пускай они решают. Ты же за своим шефом как хвостик бегаешь. А сейчас захочешь выслужиться, лизнуть поглубже, вот и представишь меня как свою эксклюзивную находку. Медальку тебе нацепят…

Один из солдат дернул губами, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Все, что связано с этим мутантом, должно храниться в строжайшей секретности, — сказал Найдер. — Вам весело, рядовой?

— Никак нет, коммандер. — Тот щелкнул каблуками, но губы все еще кривились: призрак издевательской, гадкой ухмылки.

Тактическое решение требует участия сообщника. Это не слишком удобно, но выполнимо. Найдер покосился на адъютанта; тот, поймав его взгляд, едва заметно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Потому что ничего смешного в этом нет, — сказал Найдер и выстрелил рядовому в голову. Адъютант уложил второго, третий схватился за оружие, но мутант ударил его по ногам, и тот упал — прямо под пулю адъютанта. Четвертого снял Найдер в тот же момент. Все заняло от силы пару минут.

После грохота выстрелов тишина ощущалась ватой в ушах.

— Другого выхода не было, — сказал адъютант, — это слишком важная, критическая информация. А простые солдаты много болтают. Лазутчики талов постоянно узнают от них сплетни.

— Вы очень умны, адъютант…

— Керган.

— …Керган. Думаю, в армии вам чересчур тесно. Условности сжимают со всех сторон.

Мутант поднялся на колени, потом рывком встал, неловко балансируя скованными за спиной руками. К пятнам крови на его рубашке добавились новые, черная кожа глянцево блестела от пота. Броское, красивое сочетание цветов, пускай кровь и была разного оттенка.

Керган взял его на мушку.

— Вот оно как, — сказал мутант. — Логично. На твоем месте, парень, я бы держал ухо востро.

— Утром с гауптвахты сбежал тальский лазутчик. Его искали и на этом уровне. Вероятно, он раздобыл оружие и скрывался где-то здесь, — произнес, не сводя глаз с мутанта, Керган.

— Действительно. Надо отконвоировать заключенного подальше отсюда, потом объявить тревогу. Мы не можем позволить тальским шпионам свободно разгуливать по куполу и убивать наших сородичей, — ответил Найдер. Ни на китель, ни на брюки кровь, кажется, не попала. Отлично. — Лучше всего будет отвести его в бункер Научной элиты. Вниз. В закрытые лаборатории. И так, чтобы его никто не заметил.

— Можно обрядить его в мутантские лохмотья, — радостно предложил Керган. — Я знаю, где их можно взять.

***

Мутант, пока его вели в бункер, вел себя неожиданно прилично. Не кричал, не пытался сбежать. Керган выбрал почти безлюдный маршрут. И хорошо, иначе кто-нибудь умный обязательно задался бы вопросом, почему командующий службы безопасности вместе с армейским адъютантом конвоируют вдвоем какого-то мутанта. И куда. И где охранники, которые должны бы этим заниматься. По коже бежал холодок предвкушения. Страх. Но Найдер давно не чувствовал себя таким свежим и собранным. Пожалуй, это можно было сравнить со счастьем — хотя кто знает, как оно должно ощущаться.

Они выбрали одну из дальних лабораторий, почти у зарешеченного выхода в пещеры. Найдер открыл ее личным магнитным ключом, Керган втолкнул мутанта внутрь. Зажегся свет. Внутри пугающе, пусть и едва ощутимо пахло дезинфекцией и кровью. Смерть и медицина. В случае их пленника, вероятно, второе было гораздо страшнее первого.

Мутант, стряхнув с себя лохмотья, отошел к стене; на вид — совершенно спокойный, но его взгляд перебегал с Найдера на Кергана и обратно с пугающей скоростью.

— У него на руке было вот это. Источник энергии, не просто украшение, — сказал Керган и протянул Найдеру толстый, грубо сляпанный медный браслет с узорчатой нашлепкой. Неожиданно легкий, он уколол пальцы статическим электричеством. Сердце вздрогнуло. Можно бы назвать это ощущение интуицией, только Найдер в нее не слишком верил. Информация, если ее много, для умного человека складывается в правильном порядке и дает ответ на незаданный вопрос. Синтез в противовес анализу.

— Вы его сканировали?

— Нет, только проверили датчиком, — ответил адъютант.

Легкий металл, который должен быть тяжелым. Вероятное бессмертие. Черная кожа. Белая рубашка, которых никто давным-давно не носит, наверное, несколько веков. А может, будут носить потом? Долгие годы спустя. Когда… кто-нибудь победит в войне.

— И что ты дальше будешь делать? Запрешь меня здесь для собственного удовольствия, что ли? — спросил мутант.

Найдер медленно надел браслет на запястье, спрятал под рукавом кителя.

— Нужно доложить о нем Давросу, — сказал Керган, — и я бы хотел попросить о переводе. Вы сами сказали, в армии слишком много условностей. Сложно проявить себя с нужной стороны, если понимаете, о чем я.

Ну, этого стоило ожидать. Закономерный поворот. Юный, но перспективный хищник пытается ухватить кусок побольше, разевает зубастую пасть. Это было бы похвально, если бы речь шла о чем-то другом.

— Я решу этот вопрос, — ответил Найдер. — Но для начала хотелось бы проверить, действительно ли мутант может ожить. Дайте мне ваш пистолет, Керган. — Тот замялся, и Найдер повторил, не повышая голоса: — Дайте.

Мутант широко, белозубо улыбнулся.

— Если это будущее, то люди не меняются. Черт, я всегда знал, что люди останутся полным дерьмом. Я сам безопасник, я знаю, о чем говорю. Но ты же сраный…

Он снова произнес непонятное слово. Оно звучало чужеродно среди его правильного, пусть и немного уличного говора. Набор произвольных звуков. Как будто по-настоящему мутант говорил вообще на другом языке, но переключался на каледскую речь по волшебству или с помощью очень продвинутой технологии. В волшебство Найдер не верил.

Керган медленно, неуверенно протянул ему пистолет рукоятью вперед.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — приказал Найдер, взвешивая пистолет в ладони.

— Что тебе не ясно? В зеркало бы на себя посмотрел. На тебе же прямо написано, кто ты такой. Или вы уже все забыли? Свою же историю? Понятненько тогда.

— Просто повтори.

Мутант повторил, проговаривая слово так, как будто оно было на самом деле страшным, несмываемым оскорблением.

— Н-а-ц-и-с-т, — произнес вслед за мутантом Найдер. — Что за бессмыслица.

И, развернувшись, выстрелил в Кергана. Тот, скрючившись, сполз на пол. Его пальцы неприятно заскребли по гладкому полу, но через пару секунд звук затих.

— Браво, — сказал мутант, сделал шаг вперед. Найдер прицелился в него, подняв пистолет на уровень глаз. — И хоть бы мускул на лице дернулся. Да ты психопат, дружок. Ну как, будешь проверять, врали тебе эти бедняги или нет? Доставишь себе такое удовольствие?

Мутант шагнул ближе. Еще немного, и ствол пистолета упрется прямо ему в лоб. На секунду Найдер испугался, что тот сумеет выбить оружие — хитрым приемом, или просто головой мотнет, — но потом взял себя в руки.

— А, значит, все-таки мимика у тебя работает, — негромко проговорил мутант. — Кстати, меня зовут Рекс. А тебя? Мы с тобой теперь кровью повязаны, так что не выпендривайся. Мертвые-то, конечно, не расскажут, кто их порешил, но я все видел. Я твой свидетель, от которого не избавиться. Понимаешь меня?

Если Найдер и колебался до того, то сейчас решил точно. Даже если слова мертвого адъютанта про воскрешение — ложь. Тем более если ложь.

— Разумеется, я все понимаю, — негромко ответил он и спустил курок. Голова мутанта дернулась, он ссунулся назад и упал рядом с Керганом. Они лежали бок о бок, словно дети, которые уснули, заигравшись, на полу. Найдер достал платок, присел и осторожно макнул кончик в медленно натекавшую из-под головы мутанта лужу крови. Слишком красной, слишком густой, пахнущей ржавчиной. Ткань потемнела, втягивая кровь с почти болезненной жадностью. Найдер всмотрелся в лицо мертвеца. Кожа, когда-то такая яркая, посерела. Теперь уже было понятно, что она не черная — только очень темно-коричневая. Блестящая. Гладкая. Непривычные черты лица, но ничего уродливого. И это не грязь. От него не пахло немытым телом, как от мутантов, да и от всех остальных. Этот человек даже воду не экономил, мылся в свое удовольствие. Не было нужды.

Анализ, не синтез.

Мутант вздрогнул, сделал судорожный вдох и заморгал. Дыра посреди его лба сжалась, посветлела и затянулась. Найдер поднялся, пряча сложенный платок в карман — так, чтобы кровь не испачкала китель.

— Ну что, убедился? — спросил мутант, дернулся, попытавшись сесть, но ему мешали скованные за спиной руки.

— Да, благодарю, — ответил Найдер. Он выстрелил еще раз и крепко сжал губы. Пуля, попав в чужое тело, словно сама ударила его в живот, вышибая воздух, причиняя неожиданную и неприятную боль. Это нужно было прекратить, и немедленно.

Он схватил мертвого Кергана под мышки и потащил к двери. Мутант остался лежать на полу. Выстрел не убил его, только ранил, и он, хрипя, продолжал что-то бормотать. Ах да, то же непонятное ругательство.

Решетка, закрывающая вход в пещеры, была совсем близко. Тела никто не найдет — остатки экспериментов Давроса вечно голодны и ничего не пропускают. Мутанта тоже не должны обнаружить — помещения внизу пустовали уже несколько лет. Вытащив мертвеца в коридор, Найдер закрыл дверь лаборатории личным ключом и зашифровал. Теперь никто, кроме него, не сможет открыть дверь — только сам Даврос.

Но, прежде чем рассказать о случившемся руководителю, надо проверить кровь. Надо многое проверить, и чем полнее будет его отчет, тем лучше.

***

— Откуда вы взяли эту пробу? — спросил Ронсон, неумело пытаясь скрыть чрезвычайную заинтересованность. — Я не встречал подобной генетической последовательности у экземпляров, отобранных для проекта, а то, что для переноса кислорода используется железо, не медь…

— Это секретная информация, — ответил Найдер. — С образцом работает лично Даврос. Если хотите узнать подробности, можете спросить у него непосредственно.

Ученые никогда не рискнут задать куратору вопрос насчет его личных исследований. Все, что угодно, только не это. Найдер ничем не рисковал, и все же холодок то и дело пробегал по коже. Ничего. Он знал, как обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, если произойдет что-нибудь непредвиденное — по сути, продумал все до мелочей.

Ронсон в ответ пожал плечами.

— Так что вы можете сказать о существе, чью кровь я вам предоставил? — спросил Найдер.

— А что вас интересует? — Ронсон тоже не хотел рисковать. Его лицо моментально выдало все, о чем он сейчас думал — что упоминать, что скрыть, что использовать, а нужно ли, а стоит ли игра свеч.

Не стоит, слишком много риска неизвестно из-за чего.

— Что-нибудь необычное. Способности, умения. В частности, восстановление и регенерация.

— По пробе на ткани нельзя судить в полной мере. Если вы сможете достать пробирку или хотя бы предметное стекло…

— Нет и нет. Вы сами знаете, почему это невозможно, — ответил Найдер, интимно понижая голос. Теперь Ронсон почувствует общность, ему это важно. Он рад верить, что все кругом такие, как он — наивные, непосредственные и готовые сменить траекторию в любой момент ради своей личной выгоды, внутреннего спокойствия.

Ронсон медленно, понимающе кивнул.

— Если так, то нет. Это обычная кровь. Эритроциты, лейкоциты, плазма, пусть и другое генетическое строение… интересная мутация, больше похожая на продукт многовековой эволюции… как он сумел этого добиться? Но что касается регенерации, то ни в генетическом коде, ни в самой крови нет никаких признаков. Возможно, нужна другая проба. Лучше всего тканей, и то, мы все равно окажемся в положении слепца, пытающегося на ощупь понять, что же такое слайзер. Если вы сумеете…

— Ничего не обещаю, — сказал Найдер. Браслет, прячущийся под манжетой, колко обхватывал запястье. Напоминал о себе. — Если вы найдете что-то новое, то, что покажется важным, докладывайте мне лично.

Когда дверь лаборатории со свистом закрылась у него за спиной, Найдер поддернул рукав и поднес браслет ближе к лицу. И даже так, несмотря на отлично подобранные очки, он не мог разглядеть микросхем. Ни намека на то, что они там были — а ведь они наверняка скрывались где-то в узоре «украшения». Возможно, стоит воспользоваться микроскопом, но это привлечет лишнее внимание. Он и так последнее время все реже берет с собой охрану, хотя по статусу ему она положена, а по уставу должна сопровождать всегда. Сейчас охранники ждали его на выходе из бункера, но Найдер не собирался пока возвращаться в купол. Тальского лазутчика поймали и казнили, погибших оплакали, несчастного адъютанта объявили пропавшим без вести — все к этому привыкли. Война. Найдер попытался представить, как бы все разрешилось в мирное время, и не смог. Мир казался далекой абстракцией, дальше звезд, и куда менее вероятным, чем существование инопланетной жизни.

Пустым звуком.

Но, судя по появлению мутанта, победу кто-то все-таки одержит. В будущем. Много веков или даже тысячелетий спустя, раз уж его пленник понятия не имеет, кто они такие.

Может, проект действительно увенчается успехом, если так?

Найдер поправил очки, вернул манжету на место. Теперь нужно взять из запасника еще одно — очередную мелочь, которую никто не заметит, потому что происходят куда более важные вещи.

***

Мутант сидел, привалившись к дальней стене и вытянув вперед ноги. Он не стал нападать, даже не попытался встать. Только голову поднял, оскалился, блеснул в улыбке белыми зубами. Найдер, ожидавший от мутанта более решительных действий, принял это к сведению. Мутант был не только сильнее, но и умнее многих армейских. И предусмотрительнее, чем некоторые из Научной элиты. Это делало его еще более опасным.

Лужа крови на полу засохла, схватилась коркой.

— Это пытка такая, да? — спросил мутант. — Даже военнопленных водят в сортир, а меня, кажется, даже в плен не взяли. Где мой чертов юрист? Сейчас ты скажешь, что это бессмыслица, и я даже не удивлюсь.

— Консультация по законодательству тебе не понадобится, — ответил Найдер и качнул пистолетом в сторону двери. — Вставай. И помни: я буду стрелять в тебя столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы ты прекратил.

— Прекратил что?

— Мешать.

Мутант покачал головой, хмыкнул, но все же поднялся на ноги.

Когда они добрались до санузла, Найдер бросил перед мутантом пакет со старой, давно списанной формой.

— Тебе нужно переодеться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

— Думаешь, я смогу одеться в наручниках? — Мутант рассмеялся низким, нутряным смехом. — Или ты собираешься сам кормить меня с ложечки, снимать штаны, сажать на горшок и мыть? У меня для тебя плохие новости.

Сейчас Найдер наконец смог рассмотреть мутанта во весь рост, целиком. Не слишком высокий, как и он сам — это хорошо, — но крепкий и широкоплечий, мощный, как будто его мышцы тоже подверглись модификации. Широкий, немного приплюснутый нос. И лицо такое же широкое, квадратное, а глаза — хитрые и внимательные. Очень темные. Полные губы, при этом совсем не казавшиеся капризными. Почти нормальный, если не считать цвета кожи.

— Сейчас я расстегну твои наручники, — сказал Найдер ровно, — и ты не сделаешь ни одной попытки причинить мне вред или сбежать. Я успею выстрелить раньше, а пока ты будешь мертвым, надену наручники обратно. Повернись ко мне спиной.

Мутант смерил его насмешливым взглядом, но все же развернулся, встал так, чтобы то ли сразу метнуться в сторону, то ли размять затекшие руки. Вероятнее всего именно второе.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне плевать на боль? Не-а, ты судишь всех по себе, — сказал мутант негромко. — Ты себе даже не представляешь, что я способен вытерпеть. Да что я уже вытерпел, елки-палки. Смерть — фигня по сравнению с этим.

— Мне безразлично твое мнение. Но ты можешь продолжать.

Найдер, крепко сжимая в одной руке пистолет, приложил к наручникам ключ, те, негромко щелкнув, открылись.

Санузлы в лабораториях — просторные, совершенно лишенные всякой интимности, если не считать символических кабинок. Утилитарность, не удобство. Раструбы акустического душа, ради которого даже одежду можно не снимать. Вода только в раковинах — никаких зеркал, — и только по часам. Сейчас вода как раз была. Найдер специально рассчитал время.

— Думаешь, это ты тюремщик? Нет, это я здесь тюремщик. Твой личный. Потому что ты не можешь от меня избавиться. Я связываю тебе руки крепче вот этих наручников. — Мутант с явным удовольствием потер запястья, подвигал плечами, разминая. — Ты боишься меня сильнее, чем я боюсь тебя, уж я-то знаю. Профессия у меня такая… коллега.

— Ты уговариваешь себя, стараясь увериться в собственной правоте, и заодно пытаешься выбить меня из колеи. Напрасные попытки, коллега, — ответил Найдер ровным голосом.

— Может, выйдешь?

Он стащил с себя рубашку, расстегнул ремень на странных, непрактичных, слишком свободных снизу брюках.

Найдер покачал головой.

— И это как по учебнику. Ты должен меня смутить, верно? Унизить. А мне плевать. — Мутант вдруг сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись почти вплотную к Найдеру. Ствол пистолета уперся ему в живот. Сердце сделало кульбит и провалилось куда-то вниз, палец застыл на спусковом крючке. Нажать? Но сейчас это будет слабостью. Проигрышем. Нельзя такого допускать. Надо выдержать характер.

Мутант, стараясь не делать резких движений, подцепил пальцами его очки и снял. Мир потерял очертания, и Найдер едва сдержался, чтобы не выстрелить. И не заморгать беспомощно, как, наверное, мутант от него ожидал. Темное лицо расплылось, не разобрать, улыбается он или нет. Смотрит в глаза или нет. Собирается ли что-то сделать.

Решить проблему очень легко. Вот сейчас, если он…

Очки вернулись обратно, и Найдер все-таки заморгал, восстанавливая зрение.

— А ты не такой трус, как я думал, — сказал мутант. — Сам не знаешь, что со мной делать, так?

— Знаю, — с трудом шевеля губами, ответил Найдер. — Но не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. Воспользуйся уборной. Умойся, выпей воды. Переоденься. Остальное тебя не касается.

— Я видел, — произнес мутант шепотом, от которого по коже пробежал озноб, — как заживо жгут в печах моих друзей. Людей, которых я любил. Видел человека, разорванного на куски, и все же живого. Видел предателей и трусов. Убийц, жертвующих собой ради дела. Видел настоящую человеческую смелость. Меня не испугаешь дурацким пистолетиком. Ты ничего не сможешь со мной сделать, а вот я могу.

— Печи устарели. Их не используют уже лет семьсот, — выдохнул Найдер. — А все остальное происходит с нами каждый день. Ничего нового, все повторяется, люди всегда одинаковые, ты прав. И одновременно неправ, считая, что я ничего не смогу с тобой сделать. Могу запереть тебя в лаборатории и забыть навсегда — или очень надолго. Могу рассказать о тебе, выдать тайну, и тогда твоя жизнь станет настолько невыносимой, что ты пожалеешь о своем бессмертии. А теперь отойди от меня!

Мутант, шумно выдохнув, опустил плечи и шагнул назад.

— Не думай, что ты меня испугал, — пробормотал он.

— Я не пытался тебя напугать. Только предупредил.

— Меня зовут Рекс, я уже говорил, — отозвался мутант. — Рекс Мэтисон. А тебя как? Ганс? Фриц? Отто?

— Дурацкие названия. Ты опять пытаешься нанести мне оскорбление. Это бессмысленно. Меня зовут Найдер. Коммандер Найдер.

— И все?

— Ты ждал чего-то еще?

Мутант — Рекс — смерил его очередным уничтожающим взглядом.

— Кабинку-то хоть можно запереть, или ты хотел бы на это посмотреть? — сказал он и хлопнул за собой тонкой, хлипкой дверью.

***

— Бессмертие? Я давно решил эту проблему, — бросил Даврос. — Мои создания будут жить бесконечно долго и функционально будут бессмертны, они смогут осуществить все, что задумают, повергнут в прах всех своих противников! Резервы живой клетки огромны… Открой сейф и дай мне протокол позапрошлого совещания!

Найдер повиновался.

— Не бессмертие. Восстановление после гибели. Если это возможно.

Он подал Давросу нужную папку. Тот схватил ее единственной функционирующей рукой — крепко, уверенно. Именно так он и цеплялся за жизнь, несмотря на все повреждения. В нем не осталось ни следа слабости, ни намека на сомнение. И его кожа была темной после взрыва, после терапии. Хоть и не такой темной, как у…

Почему он вообще об этом думает?

— Чушь! — ответил Даврос, углубляясь в чтение. — Резервы клетки огромны, но не безграничны. Ей неоткуда будет черпать энергию на полное восстановление, да и на частичное тоже! Организм поглотит себя заживо! Постепенная, но постоянная регенерация, исправление эволюционных ошибок, накопившихся за миллионы лет, отказ от просчетов, от дефектов психики, от неуверенности — вот наш путь, и конец все ближе. Мы подходим к финальной фазе испытаний. И мне нужны результаты, Найдер, а не пустые гипотезы!

Найдер щелкнул каблуками. Результаты. Он должен работать над этим, недостаточно просто принести своему начальнику, своему патрону сырой, неготовый материал — нужно сделать все как надо. Идеально. Значит, еще не время сообщать о своей находке.

У него была другая, не менее важная информация, которой стоило поделиться, и безотлагательно.

— Все указывает на то, что некоторые из Элиты теряют веру в ваш проект, — сказал Найдер.

***

Он положил тяжелую плитку на пол, осторожно толкнул вперед носком сапога.

— Что это? — спросил Рекс и тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос: — А, рацион. Дрянь, наверное. Кто-то из-за тебя ляжет спать голодным.

За несколько суток, проведенных без пищи, на одной воде, он перестал выглядеть таким здоровым и опасным, осунулся, хотя глаза все еще хитро поблескивали, а лицо кривилось в неприятной улыбке. Никаких сомнений, что он и не думает ломаться. Голод — мощное оружие, но не против него. Мутант не дотронулся до плитки, хотя смотрел на нее жадно, не сводил глаз. Стоило ли называть его мутантом? Теоретически так и было, даже если Рекс и есть результат проекта, его конечная стадия — вернее, то, что из нее в итоге получилось. Неизвестно, сколько пройдет лет.

— Да, я ради тебя отобрал пропитание у сирот и боевых ветеранов. Ешь.

Рекс перевел взгляд на Найдера, потом снова на плитку рациона, протянул руку, но брать не стал.

— Это твоя плитка?

— Военная и научная элита питается лучше остальных. Мы обеспечиваем нашу победу.

— Патриотический бред, — фыркнул Рекс и, разорвав обертку, разломил плитку пополам. Сел поудобнее, скрестив ноги, и протянул Найдеру половину. — Ну? Бери. Или ты боишься подойти ближе? Тогда лови.

Найдер поймал шелестящий обломок, отошел к дверям, опершись плечом о простенок. Подойти он не боялся, по крайней мере, не как раньше. Он боялся своего отношения к этому человеку. Это отношение было неподобающим. Нужно немедленно сдать мутанта научному подразделению, пускай у него нет никаких данных о способности, которой тот обладает, никакого отчета. Отчет составят другие, это их дело. Пальцы, сжимавшие плитку, неприятно дрогнули.

— Ты не ешь, а ведь хочешь, я вижу, — сказал Рекс.

— Я не голоден.

— Заливаешь. Меня тоже учили читать с лица. Микровыражения, знаешь такое? Дергаются уголки глаз, напрягается подбородок, а ты не можешь их контролировать, — продолжал Рекс, косясь на плитку в своей руке. — Да, у тебя профессиональная мимика, молодец, сбиваешь с толку всяких идиотов, но я не такой. Давай, жуй.

Вот как он это интерпретирует. Найдер поднес плитку к губам, откусил немного. Питательно, пусть и безвкусно. Но не гадость. Обычная еда, и лучше синтезированной белковой массы. Рекс, наконец решившись, вгрызся в плитку, хоть и старался держать себя в руках.

— Там, откуда ты прибыл, много таких?

Рекс, прожевав, поднял голову и коротко рассмеялся.

— Не-а, только я и Вторая мировая.

— Это имя? Прозвище?

— Ну почти. Он одевается в форму второй мировой. Войны. Да ты про нее и не знаешь, если уж на нациста не среагировал.

Значит, будет и вторая? Найдер завернул плитку в рваную обертку и сунул в карман. От пленника можно многое узнать: не только с точки зрения биологии, но и исторических фактов. Знание будущего, которое даст возможность победить. Знание того, как именно можно победить. Великолепно.

Кроме того, можно будет подольше продержать его здесь. Самооправдание. Самовнушение. Но Найдер знал: если понадобится, он сможет с этим справиться. Ему хватит сил.

— За счет чего у вас проявились такие способности?

Рекс покосился на него, криво усмехнулся. Камуфляж тоже хорошо смотрелся на его коже, выгодно подчеркивая цвет. Даже лучше, чем на обычной, светлой. Прирожденный военный — в хорошем смысле слова.

— Это допрос?

— Я могу устроить и это.

Рекс махнул рукой, в которой сжимал плитку.

— Не можешь. Если бы мог, давно устроил бы. Но я отвечу: не знаю. Это все его кровь, кровь Джека Харкнесса. Не думаю, что эффект долго продлится. Я уже несколько лет с этим живу.

— В твоей крови нет ничего необычного, если не считать состава, — сказал Найдер.

— Да уж кто-кто, а я в курсе. Думаешь, я не пытался разобраться, что к чему? Почему со мной такое приключилось? Как это можно убрать?

— Ты не рад? — спросил Найдер. Если задуматься, это плюс или минус? Плюс, конечно же. Неуязвимость. Возможность обмануть врага. Позволить себе меньшую осмотрительность, большую свободу. Долгая жизнь, хотя, может, они стареют и превращаются в полные развалины, или теряют разум. Он еще не задавал такой вопрос.

— Это больно, — ответил после паузы Рекс. — Считаешь, я блефовал, когда говорил про пытки? Не-а, ни словом не покривил. Больно умирать. Больно воскресать. В горло словно кипяток наливают. А когда я впервые умер, то даже наркотики не помогали. Сейчас получше, но боль все равно остается. Фантомная.

— Старение быстрое? Старость такая же бесконечная?

Рекс пожал плечами.

— Судя по Харкнессу, нет, хотя кто может знать. — Он оскалился в улыбке, помотал головой. — Я ведь все твои штучки вижу, пойми. То, что ты делаешь: нас этому тоже учили. Ты мог бы меня пытать, или еще как измываться, но ты этого не делаешь. Приносишь еду, хоть и редко, поишь, водишь в туалет, разговариваешь со мной. … синдром. Я знаю, как это работает, но все равно попадаюсь.

В разговорах с Рексом все реже попадались незнакомые слова, и вот новое.

— Синдром, — повторил Найдер, и вдруг догадался. — Синдром заключенного. Не знаю, как ты его назвал. И ты хотел бы сопротивляться ему? Бороться?

Рекс раздвинул толстые, темные губы в улыбке, помотал головой.

— Тебе я этого не скажу, не думай.

Где-то внутри, в районе солнечного сплетения, зародилось странное, непривычное тепло. Радость, не обоснованная ничем. Мыльный пузырь, который вот-вот лопнет, но пока он еще цел, кажется, что этот миг длится целую вечность.

Найдер закатал рукав кителя и поднял руку.

— Тогда скажи, что это такое.

В глазах Рекса что-то мелькнуло и тут же погасло.

— Жена подарила, — с вызовом сказал он. — Обручальный браслет. У вас таких не делают? Ты, кстати, женат? Думается мне, что нет.

Отличная реакция. Большинство поверили бы. Но нет, браслет ему действительно важен. Почему? Пройдет время, и Рекс сам обо всем расскажет. Найдер достал из кармана остаток плитки, взвесил на ладони. Будь он лет на десять младше, сказал бы перед уходом что-нибудь вроде: «Увидимся через неделю».

Он бросил плитку, и она упала, покатилась по полу. Стены едва заметно задрожали: неподалеку от бункера что-то взорвалось. И снова мелкая, едва ощутимая дрожь. Артобстрел.

— Прощай, — сказал Найдер и вышел из комнаты.

***

Когда он взял в руки незнакомый прибор, найденный у тальского лазутчика, браслет отозвался тут же. Вздрогнул, уколол электричеством, кажется, даже потеплел. Найдер схватил увеличительное стекло, тоже взятое у лазутчика — как нарочно! — и начал рассматривать прибор внимательнее. Быть не может. Слишком много совпадений.

Лазутчик, один из двух, обмотанный длинным, до крайности непрактичным полосатым шарфом, зубасто усмехнулся.

— Это ваше? — спросил Найдер.

— Да.

— Для чего он служит?

— Ну, это локатор эфирных лучей. Еще отлично определяет ионное излучение.

Белиберда какая. Тогда почему на прибор реагирует браслет? Странно одет этот тип. Вряд ли на нем военная…

«Вторая мировая»?

— Действительно. Это не тальское производство, — сказал Найдер.

— Естественно, нет. Я и мой друг не с этой планеты.

Что?! Найдер поднял голову, пристально разглядывая лазутчика. Он не мутант. Одет странно, непрактично, много излишеств, словно он из мирного времени… Времени, не места!

— Пришельцы? — уточнил Найдер.

— Люди. По крайней мере, я, — ответил второй, одетый более функционально. Почти как Рекс. Очень похожий стиль, и все же цвет кожи обычный. Нет, они тоже из будущего, и врут сейчас ради какой-то цели. Зачем они здесь? Забрать экспериментальный образец, который может изменить историю? Уничтожить сбежавшего врага?

— Даврос говорит, на других планетах не существует разумной жизни, так что либо он ошибается, либо вы лжете, — сказал Найдер. Он редко терял терпение, но сейчас едва удерживал себя в рамках.

— Мы не лжем, — обиделся лазутчик в шарфе.

— А Даврос никогда не ошибается.

— Всегда бывают исключения. Даже я порой бываю неправ, — самодовольно заявил лазутчик. — Кто такой этот Даврос?

Они и об этом не знают?

— Наш величайший ученый. Он отвечает за всю исследовательскую работу в бункере.

— Может, они мутанты? — вклинился Рейвон, и Найдер вздрогнул, услышав это слово. — Умные мутанты, которые развили технологию?

Раньше он бы и сам так подумал, но сейчас подобная версия казалась полной чушью. Но теперь Найдер не сомневался: ни Рекс, ни эти двое не мутанты. Хотя Рекс, возможно, и был им — благодаря способности воскресать, цвету кожи, тому, что очень хорошо подготовленные агенты явились за ним сюда. Найдер покосился на Рейвона, и тот пристыженно отвел взгляд, но тут же вызывающе вздернул подбородок. Сопляк.

— Скажите, а кто, собственно, эти мутанты? — спросил агент в шарфе.

Найдер помедлил.

— Искореженные остатки нас самих, — сказал он медленно, пробуя слова на вкус. — Монстры, возникшие из-за химического оружия, которое применялось в первое столетие войны. Их высылают в пустоши, и они живут там, копаясь на свалках. Как животные.

Монстры. Животные. Он вспомнил о Рексе, о том, как тот лежал с простреленной головой, и как потом, захлебнувшись воздухом, ожил. Монстры. Очень сильное слово, и все же верное — в каком-то смысле для всех здесь присутствующих. Эту неожиданную мысль Найдер тут же отогнал прочь.

— Другими словами, генетически поврежденные, — добавил зубастый лазутчик. Он продолжал неприятно улыбаться: их всех в будущем так учили? О, нет, он же пытается выставить себя инопланетянином.

— Раса каледов должна сохранять чистоту. — По крайней мере, контролируемую. — Несовершенные отбраковываются. Некоторые выживают там, снаружи.

— Как жестоко, — прокомментировал агент.

— Ужасно, — добавил второй.

Как будто то, что делают они, менее безжалостно.

— Ваши взгляды не имеют значения, — сказал Найдер. Этих двоих нельзя отпускать. Они расскажут все то, о чем мог бы сообщить Рекс — и даже больше, если их отправили следом. И не всплывет ничего неожиданного. Хотя Даврос не обеспокоился бы из-за его решения насчет лишних свидетелей. Наоборот, он бы его одобрил, но остальные могут создать проблему. — Генерал Рейвон, — продолжил он, глядя на малолетнего выскочку. Сейчас тот устроит скандал, но это неважно. — Я забираю этих двоих для допроса. Их допросит мое спецподразделение.

— Это пленники армии! — ожидаемо вспыхнул Рейвон.

— Тогда вы их освободите. Для меня. Мое спецподразделение вытянет из них больше, чем все ваши примитивные методы.

— Что ж, если вы настаиваете…

Как будто он мог отказать.

— Я именно настаиваю, генерал. — У Найдера было еще кое-что, чем можно отвлечь Рейвона от пленников и заодно занять на некоторое время. Оборудование, которое необходимо в бункере, и которое есть у армии. Пора выложить этот козырь, пока пыль не улеглась. А лазутчики к тому моменту окажутся в полной его власти.

— И еще. Вот список того, что мне необходимо. Эти детали надо немедленно отправить в бункер! — сказал он и протянул Рейвону так вовремя оказавшийся под рукой документ.

***

Даврос был недоволен.

— Где тебя носит последнее время? Ты должен был явиться две минуты назад!

Найдер щелкнул каблуками. Его поведение непростительно, пусть даже причина опоздания достаточно веская. Но он не мог рассказать куратору все — не сейчас. Это причиняло почти физическое неудобство. Пальцы неприятно дрожали, хотелось поправить очки, как-то занять руки. К счастью, Даврос не читал чужих выражений лиц, иначе сразу раскусил бы его.

Рекс бы раскусил, хотя, скорее всего, промахнулся бы с причиной.

— Мы задержали в куполе тальских лазутчиков. У них обнаружили необычные приборы, — ответил Найдер.

— Тальских лазутчиков задерживают каждый день! Это не повод! — просипел Даврос. Его единственный киберглаз пылал сердитым голубым огнем. — Наши испытания важнее в сотни, тысячи раз!

— Да, главнокомандующий. Лазутчики заявляют, что прибыли с другой планеты.

— Какая чушь! — фыркнул тот. — Гарман подготовил демонстрацию в главной лаборатории. Возьми образец вооружения! Следуй за мной!

Кресло Давроса негромко гудело на ходу, вместе со стуком шагов создавая завораживающую мелодию. Пленников сейчас должны допрашивать. Рекс прячется в заброшенной лаборатории внизу. Дверь без Давроса или него самого не открыть. Прошло уже пять дней, но он, конечно, еще жив, и будет жить долго. Хоть и с перерывами.

Пленников допрашивают… где? Сначала их должны передать ученым для проверки.

Ронсон!

Найдер сбился с шага и перехватил поудобнее коробку с оружием. Если Ронсон проверит их кровь — а он проверит, сканирование предоставляет эту информацию, — то может сопоставить результаты с образцом Рекса. Они наверняка должны совпасть, пусть и частично. Вероятность есть. Риск, значит, тоже. Ронсон может представить это как свою находку, а может сослаться на полученный образец, и если Даврос не будет знать…

Ронсона нужно исключить из уравнения. Даврос не должен поверить его словам.

— Я убежден, что Ронсон нелоялен. Он замышляет заговор. Мне кажется, тальские лазутчики проникли в купол по его наводке, — вполголоса проговорил Найдер.

— Вот как, — прохрипел Даврос. — Испытание! На демонстрации возможностей моих созданий я посмотрю на его реакцию. Проведи полную проверку!

— Слушаюсь.

Даже ему Даврос не доверял настолько, чтобы делиться подробностями. Гарман знал в общих чертах. Сам Найдер — тоже. Вероятно, они знали разные вещи: Даврос таким образом мог проверять возможную утечку.

Он видел образцы, они не походили на людей, но их покров был существенно темнее человеческого. Возможно, впоследствии они могли вырасти, измениться, стать совершеннее. Эволюция не стоит на месте.

Двери лаборатории открылись, и Найдер сразу заметил агентов из будущего. Они стояли возле стола Ронсона! Сердце на миг замерло, потом забилось быстрее.

— Вот они, — прошептал он одними губами, зная, что Даврос все равно его услышит. Совершенные слуховые адаптеры.

Даврос тут же посмотрел в их сторону. Всего на мгновение, но Найдер знал, что теперь Ронсону не поверят ни за что и никогда. Даже если бы у него оставался платок со следами крови.

— Прошу вашего внимания! — сказал Даврос негромко, и все в лаборатории затихли. — Я некоторое время экспериментировал с третьей моделью. Подробности модификации будут представлены позже. И все же я хочу немедленно продемонстрировать вам замечательные результаты, которых я достиг, и потому устроил эту демонстрацию.

Через дверь, ведущую в хранилище документов, в лабораторию въехал один из образцов в экспериментальной броне. Лазутчики громко зашептались с Ронсоном.

— Налево, — приказал Даврос, и образец последовал его команде. — Стоп. Поворот кругом.

— Идеальное голосовое управление! — воскликнул Ронсон. Но это его уже не спасет. Поздно.

— Думаю, вы согласитесь, что голосовое управление — это огромный шаг вперед, — продолжал Даврос, — но самое лучшее ждет нас впереди. Найдер!

Найдер открыл коробку и подал ассистенту статический бластер. Тот подсоединил его к пустующему гнезду на броне.

— Наш механизм теперь оснащен оружием для самозащиты, — объявил Даврос. — А теперь я собираюсь перевести его на полное самоуправление. Мы полностью исключим влияние извне. Теперь это живое, мыслящее, независимое существо!

Образец развернулся и ринулся к лазутчикам, как будто те притянули его магнитом. Найдер затаил дыхание.

— Отлично! Отлично! Он немедленно обнаружил несоответствие! — воскликнул Даврос.

— ЧУЖАКИ. ИХ НАДО УНИЧТОЖИТЬ. УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! — раздался голос скрывавшегося в броне существа. Еще лучше! Оно уже сейчас приносит пользу, и какую! Никто не посмеет перечить…

Но Ронсон, бросившись вперед, повернул выключатель на кресле Давроса, и образец опустил оружие.

В этот момент Найдер заметил у него на столе коробку с вещами лазутчиков. Он не мог сейчас подойти ближе, не мог разглядеть подробности даже в очках, но сверху, прямо на мусоре из карманов агента в шарфе, лежало что-то круглое, медно поблескивающее и очень, очень знакомое.

Даврос кричал на Ронсона, но Найдер не слышал слов. Он смотрел на коробку.

В ней без всякого сомнения находился медный браслет. Толстый, грубо сляпанный, с узорчатой нашлепкой. Такой же, как и у Рекса.

***

Найдер стоял перед запертой дверью. Ключ, который открыл бы ее немедленно, он сжимал в правой руке. В левой Найдер держал браслет — осторожно, за самый край. Именно с помощью браслета Рекс попал сюда, раз уж у лазутчиков оказался такой же. О, нет. Нельзя отдавать браслет! Сначала нужно взять хотя бы образец тканей, крови или вообще забыть об этой мысли. Рекс останется в лаборатории столько, сколько понадобится. В его личной власти. Личном распоряжении. Пока не понадобится для более важного дела.

Но лазутчики остались с Ронсоном, а тот ненадежен. Найдер крепко сжал губы, поморщился, поправил очки. Он давно не позволял себе так ярко проявлять эмоции, но его все равно никто сейчас не видел. Лазутчики сбегут. Они хотят прекратить разработку проекта — Рекс может просто исчезнуть, потому что, изменив прошлое, они изменят и будущее. Не будет образца крови, не будет бессмертия. Он не встретит человека, которого нельзя сломать, он не узнает от него про исход войны, про их перспективы.

Сердце билось, пытаясь вырваться из груди.

Потом Найдер одним быстрым движением поднес ключ к замку. Дверь со свистом отъехала в сторону, и он шагнул вперед.

В тот же момент что-то налетело на него, сбило с ног. Лаборатория кувыркнулась. Очки слетели куда-то, звякнули об пол. Браслет вырвался из пальцев. Удар вышиб из груди весь воздух, Найдер задохнулся. Тело попыталось отреагировать само, он уперся ногой, стараясь перевернуться, оттолкнуть, ударить в ответ, но Рекс нажал локтем, и нахлынула новая волна боли.

Он должен был ослабеть от голода и жажды!

Рекс, прижимая Найдера к полу, отобрал у него пистолет. Он казался сейчас смутной темной фигурой на фоне яркого света, и Найдер почему-то никак не мог отогнать мысль о том, что очки, наверное, разбились, и после придется ползать по полу, нащупывая их. Лаборатория большая…

Рекс щелкнул предохранителем.

— Я мог бы просто тебя пристрелить, закрыть твоим ключом камеру и свалить подальше. Спорим, я сделаю именно так? — спросил он хриплым голосом. Наверное, он долго поджидал момента. Может, не спал несколько суток. Теперь, если он не выстрелит сразу, можно подгадать случай и вырвать у него оружие. Если бы только видеть почетче! Найдер едва не застонал от досады.

— Не сделаешь, — прошептал он. Вдохнуть мешал острый, твердый локоть, упиравшийся в солнечное сплетение. — Я…

— Ты?! Что — «ты»? Ты меня голодом морил! Держал взаперти! Меня считают мудаком, подонком… да ладно, чего кокетничать, я такой и есть, и этим пользуюсь, но я не психопат! Мне не доставляет радости убивать людей просто так! Но тебя я убью с удовольствием, поверь.

Если бы Рекс хотел пристрелить его, то пропустил бы этот монолог. Найдера вдруг отпустило, он расслабился и закрыл глаза.

— С огромным, искренним удовольствием, — продолжал Рекс. Холодный ствол пистолета уперся Найдеру в шею, и вместе с едва ощутимым проблеском страха он вдруг понял неожиданную и не слишком приятную вещь. Это возбуждало. Физически. Без всякой причины.

Злость нахлынула так же внезапно.

— Тогда стреляй. Не морочь мне голову, — холодно ответил он, стараясь дышать ровнее, хотя получалось с трудом.

Сейчас все закончится.

Потом Рекс убрал пистолет, отодвинулся. Найдер судорожно схватил ртом воздух, зашарил вокруг себя руками и сел. Очков, конечно, рядом не было. И браслета.

— Ты принес его мне, так? — спросил Рекс. — Браслет, в смысле.

Найдер молчал. Что он мог ответить? Теперь уже нет никакой разницы, хотел он этого или нет. Он уже его отдал.

— С его помощью ты попал сюда, — сказал Найдер утвердительно.

— Ага. Но не сразу понял. Думал, это Разлом. Обычно люди не выживают, если попадают туда, но я не такой, как все.

— Разлом, — повторил Найдер.

— Во времени и пространстве. Мы проводили инвентаризацию, знаешь ли. Даже спецслужбы должны заниматься такой ерундой. Скажешь, нет?

Он засмеялся, и Найдер осторожно раздвинул губы в улыбке.

— Ты прибыл из будущего? — спросил он.

— Хрен его знает. Наверное, из прошлого. В нашем прошлом такое случалось всего однажды. А что?

— Почему ты черного цвета? — прямо спросил Найдер. — Это мутация? Генетическая модификация для защиты от каких-то лучей?

Рекс неожиданно расхохотался.

— Ага, лучей. Ультрафиолетовых. Да таких, как я, треть населения Земли… или ты хочешь сказать, что вся моя раса исчезнет? Полностью?

Горло перехватило. Найдер судорожно потянулся к лицу, но, вспомнив, что очков на нем нет, пригладил волосы. Он ошибся. Ошибка будет стоить ему слишком многого, если о ней узнают. Никто не должен.

Тогда кто эти лазутчики? Что они здесь забыли? Нужно немедленно остановить их.

— Земли, — произнес он незнакомое слово. — Это что?

— Моя планета так называется. А твоя как?

— Скаро.

— Впервые слышу.

Они помолчали. Рекс отодвинулся к дальней стене, сел, опершись об нее спиной. Найдер видел только его силуэт. Потом тот наклонился, подбирая что-то с пола.

— Спасибо.

— Я не сделал ровным счетом ничего, что стоило бы благодарности, — ответил Найдер. С какой легкостью получилось это произнести! Он сел поудобнее, вытянул ноги.

— Принес мне браслет, а туда же. Ты ведь его в руке держал, когда зашел в камеру.

— Ты ненужный свидетель. Сам говорил. Лучший способ избавиться от тебя — отправить обратно. — Найдер глубоко вздохнул: грудь все еще болела, — и спросил: — Твой приятель с той же способностью… он носит длинный полосатый шарф?

Рекс хмыкнул. Потом что-то негромко звякнуло, и на колени Найдеру приземлились его очки. Целые! Он тут же схватил и надел их.

— Шарф, говоришь? Это не Харкнесс. Это Доктор, — сказал Рекс, криво улыбаясь. Теперь Найдер видел его четко, он выглядел совершенно истощенным. Наверное, ради нападения он собрал все свои силы. — Моя… организация его уже много веков назад объявила в розыск. Вечно во все влезает. Лучше держись от него подальше. Он таких, как ты, терпеть не может, так пишут в его досье.

— Это взаимно. Я не люблю самоуверенных хамов, которые слишком высокого мнения о себе, — сказал Найдер.

Рекс рассмеялся.

— А мне показалось, ты на меня запал.

— Не фантазируй, — сухо ответил Найдер. — Это бессмысленное оскорбление.

— Ну, я все равно не по тем делам. Да мне плевать, с кем ты спишь. — Он помолчал. — Может, хочешь убраться отсюда? Тебе бы понравилось в Торчвуде. Самое место такому, как ты, психу. Отстреливал бы пришельцев. Эта ваша война, она ни к чему не приведет. История всегда идет одним чередом.

— Что ты об этом можешь знать! — воскликнул Найдер. — Мы правы, и мы победим в этой войне, так или иначе! А ты можешь отправляться, откуда прибыл, мутант!

— Все мы мутанты. Эволюция — штука неприятная, — сказал Рекс, перехватил браслет за узорчатую нашлепку и исчез. Воздух негромко хлопнул.

Всё.

Найдер закрыл глаза. Он сидел на полу еще минуту, потом встал, поправил китель. Нужно было спешить. Действовать, и поскорее. Они с Давросом планировали это уже давно, и вот настал нужный момент, лучшего не дождаться. Отдать талам секретный состав, чтобы они могли запустить свою ракету. И выиграть наконец войну — любыми подходящими средствами.

***

Когда на экране каледский купол медленно обрушился сам в себя, Найдер коснулся запястья. Хотелось почувствовать тепло и отдачу, легкое покалывание, к которому он привык, но браслета там давно не было. Купол пылал. Никого не осталось в живых: ни Доктора, ни его приспешников. Ни других людей, которые там жили. Никого.

Никакого расследования не будет. Никакого вмешательства в войну. Они вне опасности. Теперь победа в их руках, а враги повержены. Осталось совсем немного. Далеки уже отправились в купол талов — а те празднуют победу.

На планете останутся только мутанты, монстры, живущие в пустошах. Конечно, и ученые тоже. Останутся создания Давроса. Их, каледов, будущее. Перспектива на многие века вперед.

Монстры.

Какое глупое слово. Почему именно оно пришло ему на ум? Найдер покачал головой, отгоняя мысль прочь.

Все закончилось. Они победили.


End file.
